MTPC40
is the 40th episode of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and is the 625th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary It is Riko's birthday, and to her chagrin, her mother Lilia, along with Lian and Liz, arrive at Mirai's house to celebrate it. Riko seems disinterested in the party at first, but soon starts to apperciate what her mother wants out of her, and that's for her to be happy. Major Events *Riko celebrates her birthday. *Riko and Liz's mother Lilia appears for the first time. *The Magic World and the No Magic World started to get closer. *The star spirit of the Linkle Stone Tanzanite enters the Rainbow Carriage. *The ending changes again to the same one as the beginning. Synopsis The story begins with the girls finding out that Mirai's mother and grandma watching a cooking programme. When Riko approaches to the TV, however, she discovers the chef to be her mother. At the same time, Riko's mother rings the doorbell and meets up with her daughter and Mirai out of the blue. Lilia's visit is a delight to Kyoko and Kanoko, but among the three girls, Riko shows the least interest. Lilia goes on with cracking eggs open to make an omelette, and then Liz and Lian come along as well to celebrate Riko's birthday. But Riko, being the only glum person, explains to Mirai and Kotoha that she dislikes birthdays, struggling to come up with a reason. Lilia then invites more interested guests, and everybody is impressed with the feast in front of them. Chikurun also joins in to taste some of the delicious dishes, though he reluctantly takes a photo with Mofurun, with Lian being the photographer. Mirai is enthusiastic with the party being lively, though Riko remains uninterested. Later, Lian inspects the change among the Linkle Stones, but he and the girls have to prevent Lilia and Liz from looking because the Stones are top secret. Lilia still discovers them anyway and uses them as cake decorations. This appears to make Riko fussier, and she tries to lessen her mother's excitement by agreeing to blow the candles. Riko then receives a pen that won't run out of ink in 1000 years from Liz and another type of rock from her father, and Lilia tells an old fairy-tale from the Magic World she used to tell Riko was a child. The story is about two worlds that were separated by a strong wind and a dark cloud that covered the sky, and two little fairies that landed on one of the worlds prayed that they would reunite one day, the feelings shattering the dark cloud and brought twinkles to both worlds. Mirai and Kotoha appreciate the storytelling, leaving Riko uncertain. Meanwhile, Orba and Benigyo wait for Shakince's revival. Shakince himself can sense his power's return. Back to the party, Riko overhears her mother mentioning how she invests her feelings so that her daughter can be happy and loved. She soon understands how much her mother cares about her. As for Mirai and Kotoha, they seem to be glad to hear from Liz and Lian that the Snail Train is having shorter trips lately. After the party, Riko helps clean the dishes and Lilia appreciates the improvement in her daughter's magic. She expresses how she was worried about her daughter studying in the No Magic World, which Riko apologizes for, but carries on with as long as Riko is smiling, she is relieved with her one and only wish being granted. Mirai and Kotoha rush in and starts chattering about the Snail Train being faster than ever, much to Lilia's happiness on how Riko has grown. Outside, just when the girls are fascinated over the Snail Train, Shakince observes from nearby and snaps them into another dimension. He instantly turns some of the party hats and favors into a Donyokubaru, so the girls transform to fight him. During the difficult battle, Riko remembers how she hasn't thanked everyone for attending her birthday party. Shakince believes that all will be chaos and gratitude is meaningless to him, yet Riko still holds onto her faith. The Linkle Stone Tanzanite is activated as a result, and frees the girls from the dimension. After subduing the Donyokubaru with the magic from the Garnet and Pink Tourmaline Linkle Stones, the trio defeat it with Extreme Rainbow, much to Shakince's anger. That night, it's time for Riko's family to return home, and the Asahina family promises to look after Riko. Riko then gains the courage to thank them for organizing a birthday party for her and hopes to do the same next year. Her family promises her to make it grander next time, which she looks forward to. During the return trip, Lilia tells her husband about Riko's growth, which he agrees. The couple recalls the time when Riko was a newborn and how Riko's Linkle Stick was created, which felt like yesterday to them, and Liz listens. The three are last seen flying towards the moon, and as Riko observes their departure, Mirai and Kotoha create two star patterns with their brooms as their birthday gift to their friend. The three presents from Riko's family are used to conclude the episode. Characters Pretty Cures *Asahina Mirai / Cure Miracle *Izayoi Riko / Cure Magical *Hanami Kotoha / Cure Felice Mascots *Mofurun Villains *Benigyo *Shakince *Orba *Chikurun *Donyokubaru Secondary Characters *Asahina Kyoko *Asahina Daikichi *Yuki Kanoko *Lian *Lilia *Liz Trivia *Cure Miracle and Cure Magical use their Dia Style forms in this episode. *The opening contains previews of the movie, Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!: Kiseki no Henshin! Cure Mofurun! that was released on October 29, 2016. *This is the first birthday to be celebrated in the franchise since episode 36 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. *The sponsor card is a picture of Cure Magical in honor of her birthday. Gallery Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes